Help
by mini pouce06
Summary: TRADUCTION: Voldemort a été vaincu, laissant Harry dépréssif. Il passe ses vacances chez Severus Rogue. Suite à une érreur de potion, le voilà transformé en fille et fiancé à Drago Malfoy. Venez découvrir la famille Malfoy...!
1. Chapter 1

Help

Auteur : Pokari

Traductrice : mini pouce 06

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. C'est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de la Warner. (Ouin ! Je veux un Drago, un Sirius, un Harry, un Séverus et un Rémus moi !)

De plus, cette histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de Pokari, qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.

Résumé : encore une histoire où Harry est changé en fille. Il est possessif et dépressif.

Warning : dépressif mais pas noir. Shonen ai.

Chapitre 1 :

La mort de Lord Voldemort avait mis fin à la guerre. De manière surprenante, son assassinat avait été perpétué par ses mangemorts, avec Lucius Malfoy comme leader. Ces derniers en avaient eu assez de l'incompétence du seigneur des ténèbres à régner sur le monde.

Durant la quatrième année d'Harry à Poudlard, Voldemort avait essayé de tuer le « Survivant » grâce au sort d'Avada Kedavra, lequel a ricoché. Les mangemorts étaient principalement des Serpentards, qui, après avoir vu la faiblesse du soit disant sorcier noir, refusèrent d'obéir aux ordres d'un sorcier avec si peu de pouvoirs.

Les anciens mangemorts avaient alors passé un accord avec les forces du bien. Ils les aiderait à se débarrasser du seigneur des ténèbres si on leur garantissait la liberté après ça.

Ainsi, durant sa sixième année d'étude, ils réussirent à bannir le sorcier, qui fût un temps été craint en tant que sorcier noir. Depuis lors, le monde sorcier n'était plus en danger. Ils vivaient heureux en paix, avec les précédents mangemorts vivant leurs vies de la même façon qu'avant le retour de leur « maître ».

Mais la vie à Poudlard ne devait-elle pas redevenir ce qu'elle avait été. Avec les Serpentards et les Griffondors se querellant, les Serdaigles obtenant les meilleurs résultats et les Poustouffles vivant de fidèles amitiés.

C'est ce qui aurait dû se passer, surtout avec comme inquiétude principale les points des maisons et les devoirs de potion.

C'est ce devait se passer. Sauf pour le « Garçon qui a survécu » et qui ne pouvait plus s'appeler ainsi depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres qui était après lui avait été banni.

Harry Potter, tout le monde le connaît, mais pourtant personne ne savait réellement ce qui lui arrivait, ou n'avait même pas remarqué les changements.

Après la guerre, Harry n'avait plus rien à s'inquiéter. Mais il n'était plus réellement la même personne. Il avait perdu trop de choses durant la guerre. Rémus Lupin avait été tué durant la pleine lune. Il n'avait pas eu de potion tue loup pour le rendre inoffensif. Des sorciers effrayés l'avaient tué.

Tout d'abord, les changements n'étaient pas remarqués par ses amis et les professeurs. Puis c'est arrivé. Harry était un garçon silencieux, mais dorénavant, il ne parlais pratiquement plus, uniquement quand c'était nécessaire et seulement à ses amis proches, Hermione et les Weasley.

Il était devenu très possessif. Non seulement avec les objets, mais aussi de l'attention de ses amis. Il ne laissait personne toucher à ses affaires, et il ne laissait pas non plus ses amis parler à d'autres élèves.

C'était ridicule mais compréhensif. Durant les dix premières années de sa jeune vie, Harry n'avait jamais eu de choses qu'il considérait comme à lui, contrairement à maintenant. Ses amis étaient les seules choses importantes dans sa vie. Il ne les lâchait pas car il avait peur que s'il les quittait du regard : il les perdrait.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose, Ron ». Harry avait été convoqué par le directeur, ce qui leur donnait une chance de parler de lui. « Pas que ça m'embête, mais ce n'est pas sain. »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire ». Ron avait l'air pensif. « Je ne déteste pas ça, mais j'ai dû refuser trois proposition de sorti au Près au lard avec les Serdaigles et les Poustoufles. »

« L'année scolaire est pratiquement fini. Comment croit-tu qu'il va survivre avec ces horribles moldus qui lui servent de famille ? » Hermione soupira. « Même moi je n'arrive pas à les supporter. »

« Ma mère ne se plaindrai pas s'il restait avec nous tout l'été. Je penses même qu'elle le forcerait à rester. »

« Tu penses que les professeurs lui donneraient l'autorisation ? »

Ô

« Maintenant, Harry, tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'ai convoqué. » Le directeur lui sourit, et lui proposa de prendre place sur la seule chaise inoccupée, à la droite du maître de potion Severus Rogue.

Harry ne levait pas les yeux de la chaise. Il haussa les épaules et s'installa.

« Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas passer un autre été avec ta famille, surtout depuis qu'il n'y a plus de danger avec Voldemort ». Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent en entendant cela, espérant qu'il serait autorisé à vivre chez les Weasley tout l'été. « Donc, je t'autorise à passer les vacances chez le professeur Rogue. »

Durant un moment, Harry regardait seulement le directeur. Le choc était écrit sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes, sa bouche entrouverte. Son visage devient de plus en plus pâle.

Des années de malnutrition avaient laissé leurs marque sur le jeune garçon. A seize ans, Harry pouvait aisément être pris pour un garçon de douze ans. Il était petit, fin, la peau maladivement pâle. Ses yeux étaient trop grand pour son visage, si vert et ne révélant rien, avec des lunettes ridicules.

« Quoi ! » Finalement, il y avait de l'émotion dans cette voix perçante, résultat de son manque d'utilisation récemment.

« Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas très satisfait de tes notes de potion, et comme il n'y a pas de classe ici durant l'été, le professeur Rogue a gentiment accepté que tu restes chez lui tout l'été, afin qu'il puisse t'aider dans tes études ».

« Mais, Hermione peut m'aider, et je promet d'étudier sérieusement. S'il vous plait professeur ».

« Non, Harry, pas si tu veux obtenir tes BUSES et être diplômé ». Le professeur lui sourit, mais ne laissa aucune place à des arguments.

ÔÔÔ Flashback ÔÔÔ

"As-tu perdu la tête Albus ! » Séverus esseyait désespérément de ne pas perdre son calme.

« Je penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, Séverus. Il est dépressif. Et il a besoin d'aide, même s'il pense le contraire. Tu sais qu'il en a besoin. »

Mais pourquoi moi ? Tout le monde sais combien il me déteste. Il refusera et je ne peux pas l'aider. »

Souriant, Dumbledore dit sans hésitation, « Bien sûr que tu le peux, Séverus. Il n'a pas besoin de personnes qui se sentent désolé pour lui. Il a besoin de toi. »

ÔÔÔ Fin du flashback ÔÔÔ

Ils le regardèrent, alors qu'Harry sortait de la pièce déprimé. Silencieusement, ils espéraient qu'ils avaient fait la bonne chose pour l'aider.

Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous a plu. La suite est encore mieux. Dites-moi si cela vous a plu que je sache si je dois continuer.

Merci à ma super beta reader : Miss Paramount ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Help

Auteur : Pokari

Traductrice : mini pouce 06

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. C'est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de la Warner. (Ouin !!! Je veux un Drago, un Sirius, un Harry, un Séverus et un Rémus moi !!!)

De plus, cette histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de Pokari, qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.

Résumé : encore une histoire où Harry est changé en fille. Il est possessif et dépressif.

Warning : dépressif mais pas noir. Shonen ai.

Réponse aux reviews :

Merci pour vos messages qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je vous ai répondu personnellement quand je pouvais. Malheureusement tous ne m'ont pas donné leur e-mail. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour aller le plus vite possible. Normalement je devrais réussir à être plus régulière prochainement. De plus, le premier chapitre de _Just the truth_, une autre fic de Pokari devrait bientôt être fini... Cette histoire est elle aussi super alors n'hésitez pas à venir la lire!

C : Merci à toi pour ton message. Il m'a fait très plaisir. Peux-tu me laisser ton adresse afin que je puisses te répondre personnellement la prochaine fois.

Garla sama : Hello, je te remercie pour ton message. Il m'a fait énormément plaisir. Comme tu peux le voir, je fait de mon mieux pour traduire le plus vite possible la suite de Help. Malheureusement c'est très long… Je devrai en plus bientôt commencer la traduction d'une autre fic de cette auteur : _Just the truth_. J'espère que ça te plaira. S'il te plait, laisse moi ton adresse mail la prochaine fois que je puisse te répondre directement. Bye.

Chapitre 2 :

« Ta chambre est au deuxième étage, dans l'aile ouest. Minty va te conduire. Ce sera elle qui prendra soin de toi. Et prépare toi pour le repas ». Il avait envie d'ajouter « et arrête de me faire ce regard de chien battu. J'en ai assez. » Mais il ne pouvait pas mettre en péril la mince amitié qu'ils avaient réussi à établire entre eux, pour le moment en tout cas.

Harry acquiesça et suivit l'elfe de maison. Ses yeux observaient ce qui l'entourait au travers de ses paupières baissées. L'intérieur du manoir était moins sinistre que l'extérieur. C'était clair et aéré ; avec plus de pièces qu'Harry pouvait en compter.

« Encore une chose, Potter ». Il pouvait le sentir se tendre. « Tu ne dois pas entrer dans mon bureau, ni dans mon laboratoire sans moi. C'est dangereux. »

Ô

Les journées passaient trop lentement selon l'opinion d'Harry. Le matin, il mémorisait les ingrédients de la potion dont lui parlait Séverus. Et l'après midi, il faisait la potion sous l'œil attentif du maître de potion. Quand il se trompait, Séverus ne disait rien, mais lui faisait recopier dix fois la liste des ingrédients ainsi que la recette de la potion durant la journée.

Ils firent la même chose encore et encore pendant deux semaines, avant que finalement Harry fasse une « crise de nerf » (break down).

« Je ne veux pas la faire » dit Harry lentement.

Séverus haussa simplement un sourcil. Ils avaient passé la journée en silence. Enfin, Harry était silencieux, et lui, lui expliquait seulement ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais principalement, ils ne se parlaient pas. Et il appréciait cette sérénité.

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas la faire. »

« Bien, tu es excusé. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire de toute façon. »

Harry qui s'attendait à se faire disputer, fût pétrifié. Puis il couru se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il resta dedans et ne sorti pas pour le déjeuner.

Harry était assis sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il aimait sa chambre. C'était la meilleure qu'il n'ai jamais eu, pas qu'il en ai jamais eu une. Elle n'était pas vraiment grande, mais restait plus grande que celle de Dudley, son gros cousin pourri gâté. Elle était dans des ton verts et argents, ce qui le soulageait.

Un grand lit à baldaquin présidait la chambre. Et il avait un dressing, de confortables canapés et même sa propre salle de bain.

La grande fenêtre permettait à la lumière et à de l'air frais. Le siège était assez grand pour qu'il y dorme. Il aimait s'installer là et lire, puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à regarder à l'extérieur. Parfois, il se contentait de rêvasser.

Il se demandait ce qu'Hermione et les Weasley étaient en train de faire. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'eux de tout l'été. De toute façon, ils ignoraient qu'il se trouvait au manoir de Rogue. Et son parrain lui manquait lui aussi.

Il appréciait la solitude de sa chambre, quand il entendit des pas énervés près de sa porte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tendre d'anticipation, attendant la colère qui allait suivre.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Séverus le découvrit assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, enlaçant ses genoux. Il le regardait avec de grands yeux, comme s'il attendait de se faire crier dessus.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Potter ? Je croyais t'avoir donné l'heure exacte du déjeuner. » Sa voix était dangereusement basse et calme.

« N'êtes-vous pas en colère contre moi ? » fût la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

« Oui, excuse moi si je ne comprends pas ce que ça a à voir avec le déjeuner. L'heure du déjeuner est passée et j'ai faim. Du coup, tu ferais mieux de bouger ton maigre cul. »

« N'allez-vous pas me punir ? »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Je vous ai mis en colère ».

« Et ? »

« Je n'aurais pas de repas ». Harry lui répondit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus logique qui soit.

« C'est ce que ces moldus te faisaient ? » Lui demanda gentiment Séverus après qu'il ait finalement intégré sa réponse.

« Je… Je les ai mis en colère. Ils m'ont simplement punis. »

« Tu dois les avoir mis en colère tout le temps dans ce cas. Je peux penser à beaucoup de punitions, mais t'affamer ne fais pas partie de mes choix. » Séverus le rejoignit et le pris fermement dans ses bras. Quelque chose de chaud envahit son âme, l'encourageant à prendre soin de cet enfant.

« Mais… Je … » Harry essaya de se libérer de cette étreinte et de continuer ainsi à protester.

« J'ai très faim maintenant, Harry. Et je veux manger maintenant. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore me reproche de pour ne pas t'avoir nourri. En plus, tu as bien besoin de manger afin de grandir. » Il portait Harry sans difficultés, comme si c'était encore un petit enfant. « Et tu es trop fin pour ton âge ». Séverus secoua la tête.

Harry resta silencieux et se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Pour un moment, il se sentait protégé et son cœur se réchauffa à ça. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas porté comme un enfant. Il ne se souvenait même pas de la dernière fois où ça avait été le cas. Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni les Weasley, mais peut être quelqu'un d'autre qu'il pouvait appeler parents.

« Maintenant assieds toi et dis moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Rien… » Les yeux d'Harry étaient fixés sur le plat devant lui.

« Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas faire cette potion ? » Séverus mis assez de nourriture dans l'assiette d'Harry pour nourrir deux Ron affamés.

« Je ne veux simplement pas la faire. Cela n'a aucun intérêt. »

« Pas d'intérêt ? Je comprendrai si la potion d'invisibilité était trop dure pour toi. »

« C'est dur, mais ce n'est pas le problème. »

« Quel est-il dans ce cas ? »

« J'ai la cape d'invisibilité de mon père. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une potion ? »

« Tu ne veux pas la faire parce que tu n'en as pas besoin ?! »

« Oui ». Il jeta un regard à son professeur, se demandant s'il l'avait à nouveau mis en colère.

« C'est très égoïste de ta part Harry. » Il était tellement plus facile de l'appeler par son prénom maintenant. « Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'en avoir une. Imagine qu'un jour un de tes amis en ai besoin. Sa vie en dépend, et tu ne peux pas la faire car tu as refuser de la faire aujourd'hui. »

Ils eurent leur première conversation tranquille durant ce repas. Et après avoir été muet pendant deux semaines, Harry était content de discuter autant que Séverus l'était d'entendre enfin sa voix. A ce moment là, ils pensèrent qu'ils étaient comme une famille.

« A partir de maintenant, Harry, si tu veux ou pas faire quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu penses si tu ne me le dis pas. »

Harry étudia son visage afin de voir la vérité de ces mots. Il voulait le tester pourtant. « Qu'est ce qui se passerai si je dis que je ne veux pas faire de potion demain ? »

« Alors, je dirais que c'est d'accord. Tu es en vacances, profite-en. »

« Vous ne me forcerez pas à la faire ? »

« Je ne le ferais pas. »

« Et si je le disais à l'école. »

« Alors je dirais ok, tu as une semaine de détention qui t'attends. »

Harry réfléchi à tout ceci. Ses yeux reflétaient son hésitation. Souriant, Séverus espérait qu'il pourrait enlever toutes ces insécurités qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur.

« Si je ne veux pas faire la potion, vous ne me puniras pas ? »

« Non. »

« Allez-vous le dire à Dumbledore ? »

« Seulement s'il me le demande. »

« Alors je ne vais pas y échapper, n'est ce pas ? »

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu penses de ça : pour la semaine à venir, tu seras en vacances. Fais tout ce que tu veux. Et après, tu choisiras les potions que tu veux faire. On commencera ainsi. D'accord?

« Je peux faire tout ce que je veux ? »

« Tant que tu ne vas pas dans mon bureau ou mon laboratoire. »

« D'accord. » Harry lui sourait. Pour la première fois, il n'y avait pas de répulsion dans son regard. Séverus lui retourna son sourire.


	3. Chapitre 2 fin

Help

Auteur : Pokari

Traductrice : mini pouce 06

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. C'est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de la Warner. (Ouin !!! Je veux un Drago, un Sirius, un Harry, un Séverus et un Rémus moi !!!)

De plus, cette histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de Pokari, qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.

Résumé : encore une histoire où Harry est changé en fille. Il est possessif et dépressif.

Warning : dépressif mais pas noir. Shonen ai.

Réponse aux reviews :

Garla sama : Hello, je suis contente que tu ais aimé la discution avec Séverus. Je l'aime aussi beaucoup. Voici donc la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi. A très bientôt j'espère.

Chapitre 2 (fin) :

Harry passa la première journée dans sa chambre, appréciant de ne rien faire. Il explora le manoir le 2ème jour en faisant attention à éviter les deux pièces interdites. Le deuxième jour, il passa son temps dans la bibliothèque avec la permission de Séverus. Il trouva une recette intéressante qu'il voulût essayer.

Du coup, le quatrième jour, Séverus trouva Harry dans sa cuisine. Il avait un air concentré (sérieux) alors qu'il mesurait la farine, le sucre et d'autres ingrédients qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Les elfes de maison, l'air terrifiés se tenaient debout dans un coin.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une nièce, Séverus. »

La voix fit sursauter Harry qui laissa tomber la cuillère pleine de farine qu'il tenait. Il se retourna mais ne voyait pas clair à cause du nuage de farine. Mais il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette voix.

Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais, Harry ? »

« Harry ? » Drago Malfoy ne pouvait pas cacher l'amusement de sa voix. « Désolé, Potter. Mais tu es si mignon avec ton tablier et ta queue de cheval. Avec ta taille, ce n'est pas ma faute si… »

« Tu n'as pas l'air très désolé, Drago. » Séverus avait l'air amusé.

« Les Dursley avaient l'habitude de me faire cuisiner pour eux. Et j'aime simplement cette occupation. » Harry parlait doucement. « Je suis désolé pour le désordre. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y a rien qu'ils ne pourraient nettoyer. » Séverus fit un signe en direction des elfes de maison qui étaient soudainement occupés à nettoyer le désordre.

« Mais tu es mignon comme ça. » Drago pris un torchon et lui nettoya le visage. Harry resta simplement debout, confus.

« Que fait-il ici ? » Harry interrogea Séverus. Ils étaient devenus en quelque sorte amis après leur discussion.

« Harry, certaines personnes sont volontaires pour apprendre les potions. »

« Oh. »

« Donc, tu en as encore pour combien de temps avant d'avoir fini. »

« Encore environ deux heures. »

« Ok. Continu ce que tu es entrain de préparer. Nous allons faire notre potion pendant ce temps là. Viens, Drago. » Harry les regarda partir avant de retourner à sa recette. Il voulait servir ça au déjeuner.

Ô

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est un gâteau crémeux au chocolat. J'ai trouvé la recette dans votre bibliothèque. » Il était riche en chocolat, avec un nappage au chocolat blanc sur le dessus.

Séverus goutta un petit morceau. « Mmm, tu es bon cuisinier Harry. »

Harry sourit et se tourna vers Drago. Ce dernier goutta un petit morceau, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout mangé. Harry le regarda patiemment avec de l'espérance dans son regard.

« C'était très bon. »

« Seulement « bon », Drago ? Tu étais plus créatif quand tu avais huit ans. » Il se tourna vers Harry. « Il est accro au chocolat et épouserai qui conque ferait un gâteau moitié moins bon que le tien. »

Harry regarda curieusement vers Drago. Il avait une rougeur sur les joux.

« Sûr. Je t'épouserai si tu me fais un gâteau comme ça tous les jours. » Drago lui souriait.

« Je voulais essayer une recette de tarte demain. Une tarte avec de la framboise, du citron et des pommes, mais il n'y a pas de chocolat. » Enonça-t-il simplement. Depuis qu'il parlait régulièrement, sa voix s'était transformée pour le mieux. Elle était douce, ni trop basse, ni lourde contrairement aux garçons de son âge.

« Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas servi, Harry. » Séverus avait remarqué qu'Harry n'avait pas pris de gâteau. « Tu n'as pas essayé de nous empoisonner, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je n'aime pas les choses sucrées. »

« Mais tu les fais très bien. » Remarqua Drago.

« Mon cousin aimait les gâteaux. » Harry déclara ça comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente.

« Et tu lui en cuisinais tous les jours ? » Drago enviait qui que soit le cousin d'Harry.

« J'ai trouvé la recette dans la bibliothèque de Séverus et c'est la première fois que je l'essayais. » Harry avait l'air confus. « Et depuis que Dudley est au régime, j'ai arrêté complètement de lui en faire. » Harry riait brusquement. « Pauvre petit Diddy chéri. »

Le visage de Séverus s'adoucit quand il regarda Harry rire pour la première fois. « Enfin, tu fais beaucoup de gâteaux pour quelqu'un qui ne les apprécie pas. »

Harry se tourna vers Drago. « Tu peux en avoir plus si tu veux. »

« Oui, Drago. Tu peux même en emporter chez toi. Je sais que Lucius les apprécie aussi. J'ignore ce que vous feriez sans votre mère. » Séverus secoua la tête.

« Probablement mourir de chocolat. » Drago ricana en prenant une autre part de gâteau.

Voilà. Drago est enfin rentré en scène. La prochaine fois Harry devrait avoir un « petit » accident de potion… (niark !). Sinon, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant. J'adore vos review. C'est ce qui m'encourage à continuer et à faire en sorte de publier les chapitres de manière régulière… A bientôt.


	4. Chapter 3

Help

Auteur : Pokari

Traductrice : mini pouce 06

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. C'est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de la Warner. (Ouin !!! Je veux un Drago, un Sirius, un Harry, un Séverus et un Rémus moi !!!)

De plus, cette histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de Pokari, qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.

Résumé : encore une histoire où Harry est changé en fille. Il est possessif et dépressif.

Warning : dépressif mais pas noir. Shonen ai.

Réponse aux reviews :

Nepheria : merci pour ton message. Il m'a fait très plaisir. A la semaine prochaine.

Dragoana : Merci beaucoup pour ton message. Je suis contente que Drago te plaise. Je penses que ses grand parents risquent aussi de te séduire…. A bientôt.

« dialogue »

'pensée'

Chapitre 3 partie 1 :

Après un mois de cohabitation avec le professeur de potion, Harry lui faisait confiance. Ils étaient en quelque sorte « amis ».

Drago avait été un visiteur régulier depuis qu'Harry avait commencé à cuisiner de délicieux gâteaux. Et il aidait Harry pour les potions. Depuis lors, les potions n'étaient plus si ennuyeuses.

Bien qu'Harry ne le haïssait pas, il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son nom, prénom ou nom de famille. Cela commençait à l'agacer.

Après que sa semaine de vacances se soit terminé, Harry recommença à suivre ses cours. Il choisissait quelles potions il désirait travailler.

Aujourd'hui, Harry choisit de faire une potion utile. C'était une potion pour corriger sa vision. Elle n'était pas compliquée à faire, mais nécessitait de la concentration et de la précision.

Il avait bien commencé. Rien n'indiquait le contraire jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide qu'il la prendrait après le déjeuner. Il mit la potion en bouteille et la posa sur la table. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle se trouvait à côté d'une autre potion de même couleur.

Après le repas, Harry s'assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Il retira ses lunettes et, pour la première fois, demanda à Drago s'il pouvait la lui passer.

« Peux-tu me voir clairement, Harry ? »

« Non, » ses yeux étaient pratiquement clos lorsqu'il essayait de distinguer quelque chose.

« Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose de différent, Harry ? »

« Non. »

« Tu es sûr ? Il n'y a pas d'erreur avec la potion. »

Séverus pris la fiole qu'Harry avait bu. Il la sentit et trouva ce qui n'allait pas. Harry avait bu la mauvaise potion.

« Sais-tu ce que tu viens de boire, Harry ? » Séverus l'interrogea précautionneusement.

« Celle qu'il m'a donné. » Harry fit un signe de tête en direction de Drago.

« Celle sur la table. »

« Quoi ?! » Séverus se tourna vers la table et découvrit la fiole de potion.

« Euh, il y en avait deux avant. J'ai pris celle de droite. » Drago bougeait son pied de manière inconfortable.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » La voix d'Harry était faible et inégale. Il remis ses lunettes et les trouva cela peu approprié à la situation.

« Tu lui as donné la mauvaise potion, Drago. C'est une potion de maternité. »

« Qu'est ce que cela veux dire ? » La nervosité rendait la voix d'Harry plus aigu.

« Cela permet aux femmes d'avoir des enfants. Et je viens de modifier la formule pour la rendre plus forte. Elle n'a jamais été testée. »

« Quoi ? Est-ce que je vais mourir ? »

« Est-ce que tu sens quelque chose de différent, Harry ? »

« Un peu nauséeux. »

« Pourquoi n'essayerai-tu pas de marcher ? »

Doucement, Harry se leva et marcha vers Séverus. Il sentait quelque chose de bizarre mais n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

« Alors ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, Séverus. »

« S'il te plait, la tienne est-elle tellement pet… pas développé que tu ne peux pas sentir quand quelque chose manque ? » Harry changea ses mots quand il sentit une paire de froids yeux noirs se tourner vers lui méchamment.

« Je pense que quelque chose manque ? »

Drago remarqua le visage pâle d'Harry. Il avait l'air d'un enfant perdu. Debout à côté de lui, il ne lui arrivait qu'à mi-torse. « Je pense que tu as rapetissé, Harry, d'environ 5 centimètres. »

« Quoi… Mais. » Il avait mis des années pour atteindre sa taille précédente.

« Euh, Harry. » Séverus essaya d'être gentil avec elle. « Tout ceci est à cause de la potion qui est très forte. Tu es devenu une fille. » Il se tendit en attendant un cri assourdissant.

Harry regarda son torse plat. "Non, je suis encore un garçon."

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore grandit, Harry. »

« Peux-tu me faire redevenir comme avant ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai besoin de faire quelques recherches. Il est possible que les effets s'annulent dans quelques mois ou un an. Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Oh. » Harry baissa seulement la tête. Il lançait un regard noir à son torse plat.

Séverus tourna son regard vers Drago. « Tu vas prendre tes responsabilités pour ceci, Drago. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu lui as donné la 'potion', tu te souviens ? »

« Je ne savait pas. La couleur était exactement pareille. Comment aurais-je pu deviner laquelle était-ce ? »

« Je dois dire que je suis déçu Mr Malfoy. Tu aurais pu la sentir et découvrir la différence. » Il secoua la tête. « Je pensais que tu étais assez bon en potion… Je pense que je t'ai accordé trop de mérites. » Il soupira dramatiquement.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » Dit Drago soumis.

« Tu vas être son fiancé jusqu'à ce que je trouve un antidote. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est pour la protéger. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est belle ? Quelqu'un pourrait la vouloir. » Harry releva la tête à ça.

Drago fit un petit reniflement. 'Comme si un garçon le voudrai. Ce serait comme dormir avec sa propre sœur ou son frère.'

Séverus se renfrogna. « Je parlerai de ça à tes parents. Et tu m'aideras dans mes recherches, jeune Homme. » Ricanant, il ajouta : « Je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses y échapper. »

Harry resta silencieux durant la conversation.

Ô

Voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu. Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard. En tout cas, la prochaine partie est prête et le prochain chapitre est en cours de correction. J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plu. La prochaine fois, nous verrons comment réagit Harry à ce changement…

En tout cas, merci pour tous vos messages. Ce sont eux qui m'encourage à traduire le plus possible. Tout le monde est corruptible d'une certaine façon ;) lol.

A bientôt


	5. Chapter 3 fin

Help

Auteur : Pokari

Traductrice : mini pouce 06

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. C'est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de la Warner. (Ouin !!! Je veux un Drago, un Sirius, un Harry, un Séverus et un Rémus moi !!!)

De plus, cette histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de Pokari, qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.

Résumé : encore une histoire où Harry est changé en fille. Il est possessif et dépressif.

Warning : dépressif mais pas noir. Shonen ai.

Réponse aux reviews :

Maiionette : Hello, je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise. Je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir comment va être Harry. Tu le saura bientôt. Sinon, oui, les autres seront au courant… mais je ne te dis pas quand ni comment. J'espère que tu me donneras ton avis sur ce chapitre. Bye

Zaika : Coucou, voici enfin la suite. Désolé pour le retard. Comme je le dis plus bas, j'étais malade le week end dernier et en plus, la semaine a été rude. A bientôt.

Elise : Hello, tu verras qu'Harry n'est pas si calme que ça, mais est surtout très timide. J'espère que la suite te plaira. N'hésite pas à me laisser ton adresse mail la prochaine fois. Bye.

Nepheria : Hello, je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise. Voici la suite. Bye

Lyly : Coucou, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic. J'espère bientôt en poster une autre du même auteur. A bientôt.

« dialogue »

'pensée'

Chapitre 3 partie 2 :

Harry quitta la pièce silencieusement. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils aient remarqué son départ, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle avait décidé qu'elle avait le droit d'être seule.

Elle alla dans sa chambre et directement dans sa salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et se tient debout devant un miroir en pieds.

Elle trouvait que son corps était pareil. Elle avait seulement perdu son pénis. Et comme Drago l'avait dit, elle avait rapetissé d'environ cinq centimètres.

Remettant ses vêtements, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la perte de son pénis faisait d'elle une fille maintenant ou si elle était un autre monstre mi-fille mi-garçon.

Harry passa son temps allongé sans pouvoir se reposer sur son lit. Elle regarda de manière morne le plafond jusqu'à ce que se soit l'heure du dîner.

Au dîner, Harry avait meilleure mine malgré son teint pâle.

« Euh, Harry. J'ai relu certain de mes livres et je n'ai pas trouvé d'antidote pour le moment.

Harry baissa la tête. Elle se contenta de jouer avec la nourriture.

« Je te promets de trouver une solution. De plus, je pense qu'il est plus sûr que tu évites de dormir avec des garçons. Tu pourrais perdre le peu de chances que tu as si tu tombes enceinte. »

Harry aquiessa de la tête en rougissant.

« Est-ce que tu me déteste maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? » Séverus manqua de s'étouffer avec son repas.

« Je… Je suis un monstre maintenant. » Les yeux d'Harry l'interrogeaient. « Est-ce que tu me laisses encore rester ? »

« Qu'est ce qui t'a fait penser le contraire. Et tu n'es pas un monstre, Harry. Tu es différent. La différence ne fait pas de nous des monstres. Cela nous rend spécial. »

Harry le regarda suspicieusement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. « Est-ce que je suis vraiment une fille ? »

« Oui. » Séverus ne savait pas où cette conversation allait l'amener, du coup, il la suivait.

« Pourquoi mon corps ressemble-t-il plus à celui d'un garçon plutôt qu'à une fille ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu sais des corps de filles, Harry ? » Séverus lui sourit. »Tu es entrain de grandir Harry. Dans peu de temps, tu seras une jolie jeune fille, sans que tu le remarques. »

Harry avala une bouchée de nourriture et reparla. « A propos de lui… »

« Lui ? »

« Malfoy. Il n'a pas besoin de faire ça. Je sais qu'il n'en a pas envie ».

« Il le doit, Harry. Il a besoin d'apprendre les conséquences de ses actes. Ca fera de lui quelqu'un de bien. »

« Mais… »

« C'est bon, Harry. Je m'occupe de tout. D'ailleurs, tu ne travailleras pas demain. J'ai rendez-vous avec les Malfoy. »

Ô

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je suis désolé pour le retard. J'étais malade le week end dernier. Et comme en plus, la semaine a été difficile, je poste que maintenant. Désolé. J'espère quand même que ce court chapitre vous plaira quand même. Je ferais en sorte que le prochain chapitre soit un peu plus long. Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Elles me font très très très très très plaisir !!!

A bientôt.


	6. Chapter 4

Help

Auteur : Pokari

Traductrice : mini pouce 06

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. C'est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de la Warner. (Ouin !!! Je veux un Drago, un Sirius, un Harry, un Séverus et un Rémus moi !!!)

De plus, cette histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de Pokari, qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.

Résumé : encore une histoire où Harry est changé en fille. Il est possessif et dépressif.

Warning : dépressif mais pas noir. Shonen ai.

« dialogue »

'pensée'

Réponse aux reviews :

Lyly : hello, désolé pour les répétitions. J'essayes pourtant de faire attention… J'espère faire mieux la prochaine fois. J'avoue que j'ai parfois du mal à adapter le texte original. Bye 

NEPHERIA : coucou, je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise. J'espère que tu me donneras ton avis pour la suite ! ;)

Chapitre 4 :

Harry profitait de sa journée sans cours de potions. Elle se leva tard et pris un bon bain. Après avoir décidé qu'elle avait l'air pathétique dans son t-shirt trop large, Harry se vêtis de sa vieille robe d'uniforme scolaire. Cela lui allait mieux, mais elle devait quand même faire attention quand elle marchait sinon elle risquait de tomber en marchant sur sa robe.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle à manger, Minty avait déjà servi son repas. Elle avait appris à aimer la compagnie silencieuse de Séverus lors de son séjour ici, et maintenant il lui manquait.

Elle passa à nouveau sa journée à la bibliothèque. Le temps passa rapidement alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs de vacances. Elle fit une sieste sur le confortable canapé et se réveilla pour lire d'autres recettes dans la collection de livres de la mère de Séverus.

C'était maintenant l'heure de dîner et rien n'indiquait que Séverus soit rentré. Et comme Harry n'avait pas faim du tout, elle avait prévu de sauter le dîner. Elle détestait dîner seule.

Minty faisait les cent pas à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque. Sa main approcha la poignée mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Cela recommença plusieurs fois avant qu'elle réussisse finalement à trouver le courage d'aller voir la petite mademoiselle.

« Petite mademoiselle, le dîner est servi. »

« Je vais attendre Séverus. » Harry répondit sans lever les yeux de la recette qui avait retenu son attention.

« Le maître ne dîne pas à la maison ce soir, petite mademoiselle. »

« Quoi ?! » La tête d'Harry se tourna vers l'elfe tremblant.

« Le maître va rentrer très tard, petite mademoiselle. » L'elfe de maison avait l'air effrayé.

« Oh, d'accord. » Harry se leva lentement et suivi l'elfe de maison dans la salle à manger où ses plats favoris étaient servis.

Plus tard cette nuit là, Séverus découvrit Harry endormi dans le séjour, un livre se trouvait sur le tapis. Il était apparemment tombé des mains endormies de la jeune fille.

Séverus ressentit alors un sentiment de chaleur nouveau. Il n'avait jamais eut quelqu'un qui l'attendait quand il rentrait à la maison. 'Peut être qu'Albi avait raison après tout. Tout est pour le mieux.'

Il pris le corps léger d'Harry dans ses bras et le porta vers sa chambre. Il la borda soigneusement avant de s'éclipser.

Ô

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment. Elle ne se rappelait pas être allée se coucher dans son lit. Elle ne se rappelait pas non plus être retournée dans sa chambre.

« Séverus est rentrée. » Harry courrait jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle courut jusqu'à la salle à manger où elle découvrit Séverus Rogue entrain de boire son café tout en lisant le journal.

« Bonjour ». Séverus la salua sans poser son journal.

« Tu es rentré tard. » Harry s'assit calmement.

"Oui". Séverus posa enfin son journal pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. « Nous aurons des invités ce soir. Je dois partir. Je rentrerai avec nos invités, donc tu as ta matinée de libre. »

Harry le regarda avec un doute évidant dans les yeux.

« Je ne rentrerai pas tard aujourd'hui. » Lui affirma Séverus. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé seule depuis qu'elle séjournait au manoir. Il pensa qu'il était ridicule de se sentir coupable de sortir aujourd'hui même s'il le faisait pour son bien.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence. Puis, Séverus parti à nouveau. Quand il ne fût plus là, Harry décida de faire quelque chose d'utile.

Elle décida de préparer un désert. Elle marcha joyeusement vers la bibliothèque afin de trouver une recette. Peut être que s'il aime ma cuisine, il me laissera rester avec lui après que je sois diplômé de Poudlard. C'est mieux que de vivre avec les Dursley. Harry avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus rester avec les Weasley.

Elle réalisa que la vieille et grande cuisine lumineuse du manoir lui manquerait. Il n'y avait aucune invention électroménagère. Et elle aimait faire les choses de façon traditionnelle.

Les elfes de maison paniquèrent quand Harry arriva dans la cuisine. Ils avaient peur de l'exaspérer. Harry n'était pas venu dans la cuisine depuis que ses cours de potions avaient recommencés.

« Petite mademoiselle ». Minty marcha rapidement vers Harry. « Petite mademoiselle a besoin de moi ? »

« Non. » Harry se sentait inconfortable avec les yeux suivant tous ses mouvements. Elle n'avait pas réussit à se faire appeler Harry par les elfes de maison depuis la première fois qu'elle leur avait parlé.

« Petite mademoiselle ne devrait pas être ici. Le maître veut que Minty serve la petite mademoiselle. Minty fera ce que la petite mademoiselle voudra. »

« Je veux seulement utiliser la cuisine ».

« Mais petite mademoiselle… »

« Seulement si la petite mademoiselle laisse Colly l'aider. » Un elfe l'interrompit. Colly était l'un des plus vieux elfes de maison. Et il appréciait beaucoup Harry ; seulement parce qu'il pensait qu'elle rendait le maître heureux.

« Tweeny veut aider », dit un jeune elfe de maison. Les elfes, un par un, firent de même.

« Mais petite mademoiselle… » Minty essayait encore de l'arrêter.

« Attends ici. J'ai besoin de prendre quelque chose dans ma chambre. » Harry reparti en courrant récupérer quelque chose qui pourrait faire changer Minty d'avis.

Ô

Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé encore une fois pour le retard, mais avec l'approche des vacances, les devoirs se multiplient. Le prochain chapitre sera là pour noël. J'espère avoir votre avis. Cela me fait toujours plaisir. Bye


	7. Chapter 4 fin

Help

Auteur : Pokari

Traductrice : mini pouce 06

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. C'est la propriété de J.K. Rowling et de la Warner. (Ouin !!! Je veux un Drago, un Sirius, un Harry, un Séverus et un Rémus moi !!!)

De plus, cette histoire n'est pas de moi, mais de Pokari, qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la traduire.

Résumé : encore une histoire où Harry est changé en fille. Il est possessif et dépressif.

Warning : dépressif mais pas noir. Shonen ai.

« dialogue »

'pensée'

Réponse aux reviews :

Blueyeshot : Merci pour ta review !  Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Voici la suite comme tu l'as demandé.

I-am-Lady-Voldemort: Hello. Merci pour ton message. J'avoue que j'ai tendance aussi à être gamine… Bienvenus au club ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre précédent !!! Joyeux noël !!!

Lyly : Hello. Merci pour ta review. J'avoue que parfois je suis comme toi et j'ai envie de tout plaquer quand je me prends la tête sur des phrases…. Mais bon, toutes les reviews que je reçois m'encourage à continuer et à faire de mon mieux. Je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir ! ;)

NEPHERIA : Hello. Je suis vraiment contente que tu me donnes ton avis à chaque chapitres !!! Cela me fait toujours très très très plaisir !!! Joyeux noël !

Zaika : Hello, merci pour ton message. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Voici la suite comme promis ! Joyeux noël !

Adenoide : Hello, merci pour ta review. Oui, Harry va corriger sa vue. Quand au reste, je te laisse l'apprécier dans la fin de ce chapitre ! Joyeuses fêtes !

Ô

Chapitre 4 (2ème partie) :

A sa grande surprise, Séverus rentra avec ses invités deux heures avant le dîner. Elle fut convoquée dans le salon où elle trouva un Lucius Malfoy énervé, une Narcissa sereine Malfoy et Drago Malfoy. Elle regretta d'être entrée dans la pièce.

« Désolée. Je ne voulais pas… »

« Viens t'asseoir ici, Harry. » Séverus lui désigna la chaise vide à côté de Drago.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement, mais décida de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. S'ils parlaient d'elle, elle devait le savoir.

« Potter ? » Lucius la regarda prudemment.

Harry acquiesça sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu es mieux sans tes lunettes. » Drago lui souriait. Harry avait pris la potion le lendemain de l'accident, juste après le dîner quand Séverus lui avait donné l'autorisation.

« Harry, Monsieur Malfoy a refusé de fiancer Drago avec toi à moins qu'il ne voit de ses propres yeux que tu es devenue une fille. » Lui expliqua Séverus d'une voix douce. « Il ne veut pas que la lignée des Malfoy s'éteigne.

« S'il te plait, appelle-moi Lucius. » Lucius étudia Harry attentivement.

« Alors ? » Il y avait indubitablement une lueur de défi dans les yeux du maître de potion.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est une fille maintenant. Ton fils doit prendre ses responsabilités. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il est une fille. Peux-tu me garantir qu'elle pourra me donner un petit-fils ? » Lucius leva un sourcil en direction d'Harry.

« Comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, cet engagement pourra être annulé si Harry redevient comme avant. Et Drago m'aidera à chercher un remède. »

Les arguments se poursuivirent. Harry finit par en avoir assez. Elle se sentait tellement rejeté que cela l'effrayait.

« Veux-tu tellement que je m'en aille ? » Harry parla doucement, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

La pièce devint silencieuse.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Harry ? » Séverus savait parfaitement bien ce que Harry sous-entendait.

« Je t'ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Pourquoi le forces-tu ? Si le fait que je reste ici t'embête à ce point, je peux partir. »

« Tu ne m'embête pas. Et qui a dit que tu devrais partir si vous êtes fiancés. »

« Ah bon ? » A nouveau, Harry le regarda suspicieusement.

« Non. Je suis heureux de t'avoir avec moi. » Il avait parlé avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Si je ne dois pas partir, il… » Harry désigna Drago du menton. « Ne dois pas être obligé de devenir mon fiancé. », décida Harry avec un sourire suffisant.

« S'il te plait. Nous sommes seulement fiancés, pas mariés. Tu n'es pas obligé de vivre avec moi si tu ne le veux pas. » Drago avait l'air offensé du refus d'Harry. Il était un Malfoy. Il était celui qui avait le droit de refuser.

Harry réfléchit à cela un moment avant de se tourner vers Drago et de dire d'une voix satisfaite : « Je ne suis pas obligée de le faire. »

« Allons Harry. » Séverus était frustré maintenant. « Que crois-tu que Black dirait s'il n'était pas déjà mort. »

« Sirius est toujours vivant. » Après son soudain éclat, Harry se leva pour courir jusqu'à sa chambre, surprenant les occupants de la pièce. Mais Séverus fût assez rapide pour l'attraper par le poignet et la ramener à son siège.

« Oui, il l'est. »

Harry regarda Séverus avec de grands yeux.

« Vraiment ? Tu le penses réellement ? »

« Oui. Nous n'avons pas trouvé son corps, et il est trop têtu pour mourir. »

« Vas-tu m'aider à le trouver ? »

« NON. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas envi qu'il me tue. »

« Non, il ne le fera pas. »

« Oh, si. Crois-moi. » Lucius la taquina.

« Pourquoi voudrait-il faire ça ? »

« Il pensera sûrement que j'ai fait exprès de te faire tester ma potion. » Séverus lui souriait. « A moins que tu ne me laisses faire ce qu'il faut. » Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Drago.

« Et est ce que tu m'aideras à trouver Sirius ? » Harry réfléchissait intensément.

« Oui. »

« D'accord. »

Lucius secoua la tête, tandis que Drago restait silencieux. Il ressentait des sentiments mélangés. Il était en colère contre Harry pour l'avoir rejeté. Et maintenant il était en colère car il avait accepté seulement avec la promesse que Séverus l'aiderai à retrouver son parain.

« Bien. » Narcissa parlait pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry était rentré dans la pièce. « Je m'occuperai de la fête. » Elle préférait le Harry calme et silencieux aux sorcières avec lequel son fils était sorti.

« Quelle fête ? » l'interrogea suspicieusement Lucius.

« Pour leurs fiançailles évidemment. » Narcissa souriait à son mari. « Oh et Harry, tu as besoin de meilleurs vêtements. » Au regard terrifié d'Harry, elle ajouta : « Ce sera amusant de faire les boutiques ensemble. »

Drago se contenta de sourire à l'attitude de sa mère. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter si elle décidait de faire quelque chose. Même son père avait abandonné.

« Maintenant que tout a été réglé, allons dîner » Séverus regarda Lucius. « Tu pourrais découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait changer ton opinion, Luc ». Il avait appris des elfes de maison quand il avait convoqué Harry que ce dernier était retourné dans la cuisine.

Pour confirmer ses mots, les objections de Lucius c'étaient affaiblit quand Minty avait apporté le gâteau cuisiné par Harry.

« Petite Mademoiselle a fait cela, maître » disait fièrement Minty à son maître Sa robe reteint son regard.

« Qu'est ce que cela, Harry ? » Séverus le regarda, amusé.

« C'est un gâteau au chocolat et à la mousse d'orange. » Harry lui souriait.

« Je parlais de ce que Minty portait. »

Prenant un air coupable, Harry répondit rapidement : « Elle ne voulait pas me laisser utiliser la cuisine. Mais Colly et Tweeny et tous les autres étaient d'accord. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui ne voulait pas. »

« Donc tu lui as donné ton t-shirt en échange ? » Séverus fit semblant de suivre sa logique.

« Il était trop grand pour moi. »

« Je vois. »

« Es-tu en colère ? Elle a accepté de me laisser utiliser la cuisine et m'a même aidé. Je voulais seulement la remercier. »

Les trois Malfoy se contentèrent de les ignorer. Lucius n'avait plus d'objections après qu'il eut goûté la cuisine d'Harry. Et quand Narcissa eut aussi goûté, elle compris pourquoi Drago allait si souvent chez Séverus et ne protesta pas à toute cette histoire sur les responsabilités.

Ô

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je voulais tout d'abord vous souhaiter à tous un très joyeux noël !!! J'espère que vous aurez tous plein de super cadeaux ! D'ailleurs, afin de tous vous remercier pour votre soutiens, j'ai décidé d'offrir en cadeau de noël pour tous mes magnifiques reviewer le prochain chapitre en avance. Il n'a pas encore été corriger, car je n'ai pas eu le temps de le taper avant à cause des examens de fin de semestre (il s'y prennent tôt à ma fac :p). Donc, afin que je puisses vous l'envoyez, j'ai besoin que vous me donniez votre adresse mail. Merci. Pour ceux qui ne m'ont encore jamais envoyé de review, c'est pas grave. Donnez moi quand même votre adresse, et si possible dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire.

Voili voilou. C'est pour cela que j'ai posté ce chapitre un peu en avance sur la date annoncé.

BONNES FÊTES A TOUS !!!


End file.
